CARETAKER
by Captian Janeway
Summary: NEW CREW, NEW SHIP. ALONE IN A UNCHARTED PART OF SPACE. ONE PROBLEM: THERE ARE TWO CREWS, STARFLEET AND MAQUIS, WILL THEY MAKE IT AS A FAMILY??
1. THE BEGINING

Disclaim: This story is based around true stories and some of what you see in the TV shows however 

Beings only some of it is fiction please remember some of what you are about to read is real and some events have 

Been altered and changed. Please remember that all characters were consulted before they were used in the story. 

We hope you like the story and the characters in it. I do not own a thing, but the names I made up, the whole idea 

And some the other things you don't recognize. 

STORY NAME: CARETAKER 

CREW MANAFEST REPORT LOG: 

Captain: Kenneth C. Lutgen 

First Officer: Chakotay 

Lt. commander at con: Stacy M. Lutgen(Jennings) 

Ops Control Officer: Ensign Val Connell 

Chief Of Security: Lt. Commander Tuvok 

Chief Engineering Officer: B'Elanna Torres 

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGININNG 

STARDATE: 48315.6 the starship Voyager is at the outpost DS.9 waiting for her mission from Starfleet 

Command. Captain Kenneth Lutgen is in his waiting room waiting to hear from his chief of security officer 

Tuvok. While waiting Admiral Jennings comes into the waiting room "Captain Lutgen how are things going on 

Board?" 

" They are going fine however I am fear something happened to Tuvok, it has been 6 days since he was to check 

In I am beginning to wonder if he is ok, after all we served together for how long and he has been my guide when 

I have needed him." 

"Yes I know, that is why I am sending you to talk to my daughter, her name is Stacy Jennings she is at New 

Zealand Penal colony, she knows how to fly ships well although I want her to be an observer only, she is still 

Doing time for the accident that happened which she is still doing time for, understand?" 

"Yes Admiral, I understand and she will be an observer only I promise!" 

"Good then Captain I suggest you get on it." 

As order Captain Lutgen proceeded down to the shuttle bay and took a shuttle down to the penal colony, he 

Went into the commanding officers room and requested to speak to him, the receptionist said hold he will be with 

You in a minute Captain" while waiting he was wondering if this was such a good idea, having a criminal on 

Board, it was not like if he had enough problems as it is, then the commanding officer of the penal colony came 

Out of a room "Captain Lutgen, I was told you would be arriving to speak to one of my inmates?" 

"Yes I am, Her name is Stacy Jennings, I am in the understanding she was a pilot at one time?" 

"Yes she was, do you know why she is here?" 

"No I was told it was classified ans still under investigation!" 

"She was responsible for killing three officers in a shuttle accident she denied it at first then told the truth, we still 

Do not know why she did that, but I hear that you are here today to offer to come find your security officer who 

Was infiltrating the Maquis though!" 

"Yes I am I was under the impression hat that was classified to?" 

"Well it was, but I do not allow anyone to come marching on this colony thinking they control it so one of my 

Officers will escort you to the area in which she is working in, and remember I run this colony not you!" 

"Yes sir, I understand!" 

"Good day Captain!!" 

So as Captain Lutgen proceeded down to where Stacy was he was thinking "Boy what a big mistake I made, I mean 

This better not come about and blow up in my face, a shuttle accident great I thought she was the best pilot, oh 

Well here we go" 

"Stacy, my name is Captain Kenneth C. Lutgen of the federation starship Voyager, I was given permission to 

Speak to you about a job we need you to do for the federation!" 

"A job, I am already doing a job for the federation what else do you guys want!" 

"We need you to guide us through the Bad Lands help us find a Maquis ship that diapered in it. My chief of 

Security was on board!" 

"Well then maybe it was your chief of security who went missing besides I have never seen a starship that could 

Maneuver through the plasma storms, I mean unless you plan on getting ripped to shreds too?" 

"Well you have never seen Voyager, of course you will only be considered an observer..." 

"An observer, are you kidding me, I am the best pilot you could ever hope to have!" 

"Like I said you will be an observer!" 

"Ok then what do I get out of all of this?" 

" At your next out mate review hearing we give you a good word on how you helped us. So do you want the job?" 

"What time do I have ready?" 

"I will have a shuttle waiting by to pick you up at 1300hrs, be ready or we leave without you!" On the way back to 

The shuttle Captain Lutgen was thinking this might not be as bad as it seems I think I can give her a chance, who 

Knows maybe she will redeem herself. Once Captain Lutgen was within visual range of the ship he hailed the ship 

And said "Ready the shuttle bay for landing!" 

"Ok Captain we are ready for you to land on my mark 3,2,1 mark, engaging the tractor beam see you in a minute, 

Voyager out!" 

Once aboard the Captain asked for a status report, ands how the ship was doing, he was debriefed on what was 

Done since he was gone and that they were ready to leave when the order was given! 


	2. FIRST INCOUNTERS

CHAPTER TWO: FIRST INCOUNTERS 

"Captain Log Stardate: 48315.6, we are still waiting to hear back from command with further orders to find the missing Maquis ship, the last known heading of the ship was given to us by the Carrdassions, they took heavy damage and lost a lot of their crew men, we hope that with any luck this observer Stacy will be able to give us some help some peace of mind as too where they were going or what happened to them if anything." 

The little buzzer on the door chimed and I said, "come in!" 

"Captain we are still waiting for a few crewmen and the can be on our way." 

"Has the observer arrived yet?" 

"No, do you want me to have her report to you right away sir?" 

"Yes, I want to make sure that she arrives safely and I also need her orders from command so I can appoint a security officer with her at all times, is that all?" 

"Yes Captain for now!" 

Back on Earth Stacy was waiting for the shuttle that was to come and transport her to this ship that was supposedly good at maneuvering through the bad lands, while waiting she was wondering about what the Captain thought of her, if he liked her or if he even noticed her, then out of the blue she herd her name 

"Stacy, I am Lt. Commander Stotty, I will be taking you to Voyager, are you ready to leave mamma?" 

"Yes I suppose I am let's get this freaking show on the road, I am after all a little tired!" 

"All right then this way!" 

On the way to the ship Stacy started thinking of the Captain and his little visit to the penal colony, she began to wonder if he was single or if he was married, just like that their she goes again she started thinking to her self, you do not need a man in your life you alright by yourself, then to get her mind off the Captain she said, "Are we close to this ship yet?" 

"Yes, their it is Voyager, 15decks crew comp 152 bio neural circuitry!" 

"Bio neural, what does that mean?" 

"The ship was built using some of the old components but they built it with gel pack so it can hold more information speed up our response time, and also help in producing more power." 

As they went up and over the hull Stacy looked at the ship and thought "Man how I would love to pilot this ship!" 

While waiting for her orders to board the ship she was in Quarks, a bar and a casino ran by a Farangi, she should have known, while she was looking around she saw the bar manager hassling an ensign, this was obviously her first mission, he was trying to sell her these gems that were only indigenous to this region and he inquired them from some person, boy how foolish Stacy thought and then if it were like magic the Ensign says "We were warned about Farangi at the academy. " 

"Warned about Farangi at the Academy, slur of my people from Starfleet Command, oh someone will hear about this, what is your name ensign?" 

"My name?" 

"You do have I assume" 

"Val Ensign Val Connell?" 

"Well Val you can tell your Commanding officer that there will be an official query about my people!" 

"Wait you know you are right, this pearl would make a great ring for my mother." 

"Or cufflinks for your father!" 

"Cufflinks yeah!" 

"Not for sale." 

"How much for the whole thing?" 

"Cash or credit?" 

While all of this was going on Stacy thought to her self how unfair it would be if she watched a fellow member by junk when she could get what was to be indigenous to the region anywhere so she went over to challenge the Farangi about the gems "Wow hard to believe that you can get these anywhere!" 

"Not just anywhere!" 

"How much were you going to pay for these?" 

Knowing that the Farangi would answer she kept her eyes on the ensign knowing that she was confused and all. 

"We were just negotiating the price!" Then as if to say Stacy says, "Well I hope not for much I know a place that sell these for less then a bar of Latium!" 

Then the ensign looked at Stacy and said to Quark "sorry not interested!" 

On the way to the ship Ensign Val looked at Stacy and said, "So how did you know when that those gems could be bought anywhere?" 

"Easy, I know a lot of people, besides I thought the Academy warned you about Farangi? Come on we better get to the ship!" 

Once aboard the transporter officer told Stacy and Val that they needed to report to sick bay for check in with the doc! Stacy and Val decide to go to sick bay first then to their rooms, when they enter sick bay they both are watching the doc and the nurse perform some type of medical procedure on the sicken crewmate, then as if he were disgusted by Stacy's looks he says, "Oh you are on board did you have any problems getting here Ms. Jennings!" 

"No, no problem at all though I seem to be observing one know though!" 

"I was the Doctor stationed at Colodeck Prime when you were stationed their, your medical records have come from your last location, the Captain asked if you were on board yet and said that when you get here you are to check in!" 

As if it were important Val steps in and reply's "I have not paid my resects to the Captain yet either!" 

The doc so big and grim looks at the ensign and says, "Well for a new Ops Control officer don't you think you should?" 

"Yes sir!" and just like that they were on their way. 

While going to see the Captain Val made comment as to what happened in sickbay "What was that all about?" 

"Long story Val and I am tired of telling it! I am sure someone will tell you all about it sooner or later!" 


	3. MADEN VOYAGE

CHAPTER THREE: MADEN VOYAGE 

While waiting for the crew to come aboard Captain Kenneth Lutgen was sitting in his ready room looking over the status reports before he could leave the station and embark on his mission. While he was looking over them his door buzzed, "Enter!" 

Stacy and Val entered the ready room and was standing in front of the Captain "so was it hard to get hear, did you have a problem getting aboard?" 

Then as if she was confused, "No sir we did not have a hard time sir!" 

Slowly Captain Kenneth Lutgen comes about and says, "Ensign, relax before you strain something, despite Starfleet Protocol I do not like being called sir, Captain will be fine, sir will do in a crunch!" 

"Yes Captain!" 

"So are you ready to get to the bridge and on the way?" 

As if she was anxious Stacy respond, "Yes Captain, we are!!" 

"Well then follow me and we will be on our way!" 

Aboard the bridge Captain Kenneth Lutgen takes his post and calls out "Are we ready to leave docking port?" 

"Yes Captain we have cleared our departure with ops control and we are ready to go!" 

"Ok then give the orders and lets get on our way!" 

"Ensign Val are you ready to take over your station? Follow me! Ensign this is your station she is all your!" 

"Yes sir!" 

"It's not crunch time yet Ensign, I'll let you know when!" 

Everyone in anticipation and ready for the unknown and what they are about to discover they all hear the first officer announce, "Lt commander, clear us with ops control, and prepare for thruster movements, Ensign ready thrusters!" 

Then as Captain Lutgen sits in his chair on looking the bridge he then turns and gives the order, "Take us out 1/2 half impulse speeds, engage!" 

The outer lights come on and the engines make a small purr and slowly they begin to make movement, everyone aboard looks out the view screen as they are going out into space unknown, not knowing that they will be heading for the journey of a lifetime!!!! While waiting for the Captain to call her to the bridge for her help in maneuvering through the bad lands, she was thinking about what the Maquis was doing and if any of her old friends were still alive, Stacy made it to the mess hall looking out into the crew men that were recreating and eating and laughing she looked and thought boy I wish I had the same things and the same friends and then I also wish that I never had the life that I had. While looking across the room she saw the first officer and the Doctor talking to Ensign Val, While they were to her they kept looking at her and making dirty faces at her, Stacy knowing what they were telling looked at the replacator and said, "Tomato soup!" 

Then if it were nothing the replacator said, "Their are 14 kinds of tomato soup, Bolinas, Vulcan, terrian." 

Then out of irritation she said plain tomato soup, then the replacator said to her, "Please specify, Hot or Cold..." 

Then out of anger Stacy said, "Hot plain tomato soup!!!" 

Then out of know where like magic came her soup, she looked on to where Val sat along with the doc and the first officer, they moved away and left Val by herself to think about the information they gave her, then as if to be friendly and as to not known what was being said about her she said, "So How are you today?" 

Then out of dismay Val turns around asks, "Is it true, was the accident your fault?" 

"The accident, well yes it was, yeah I know I could have lied and gotten away with it all but the ghost of those three dead officers came in my sleep and thought me the true meaning of Christmas!!" 

"I do not understand, if all you had to do was lie and keep your mouth shut then why just because of that!" 

Then in the middle of their conversation the Captain pages Stacy, "Stacy Jennings" 

"Yes Captain!" Come to the bridge, we are approaching the Bad Lands!" Simultaneously Stacy & Val get up and run to the bridge, upon getting to the bridge the Captain and the enacting security officer were at the security station, looking at a sensor read out of the last known position of the Maquis ship, while looking and talking the First Officer came over and said, "We have received word from the Cardassians of the ships last known position before entering the bad lands!" 

While looking at the charts Stacy noticed that their was an entrance to were the ship would of went to avoid the plasma storms, offering her opinion Stacy said, "If I were them I would have turned to the course and heading 352 mark 0 so that way we would avoid the plasma storms!" 

Then the Captain asked the Security Officer, "Are their any class "M" planets in the area?" 

"Yes and that would put us on this course 326-56-0!" 

"First Officer adjusts our course to match!" 

"Yes Captain!" 

On the way to his chair Captain Kenneth Lutgen was watching Stacy waiting for her to slip up but yet watching her and thinking about how a beautiful girl could end up in a penal colony, then as if to make the ride worse Ensign Val sends out alert 

"Captain we are being scanned and a displacement wave is moving toward us!" 

Then as if it were not important the Captain yells "Analysis Ensign Val?" 

"I do not know Captain!" 

"First Officer any suggestions?" 

"Maybe if we create a diversions beam from the aft deflector we can disrupt it!" 

"Do it!" 

While all of this commotion is going on Stacy was observing the movements Stotty made in hopes that if anything to the ship and if needed she could pilot Voyager through saftly and without any damage being done if any!! While the first Officer is doing what he is told Val yells, "No effect, the wave will intercept us in 5,4..." 

Then as the Captain should he yells "All hands, brace for impact!!" 

Everyone running to grab things to hold on to or going the their stations the First Officer running to his as the wave hits the ship, throwing it into space like a rag doll damaging the ship far beyond what the Captain ever thought would happen. Then as the ship came to a stop and everyone gets up and looks around the red alert is going off and everyone is stunned Stacy steps in to look at Stotty and the Captain looks at the First Officer, when he realizes that he is dead Captain Lutgen looks over and asks "How is Stotty?" 

Stacy looks at the Captain and replies, "She is dead Captain!" 

While all the commotion is going on Val's station gets a report. "Captain, their is something our their!" 

"I need a better report then that Ensign!" 

"If these sensors are working correctly, we are over 70 thousand light years from our original position, we are on the other side of the galaxy, wait there is something else out their!" 

"Can you get the view screen operational?" 

"Hold on I thinks I got it!" 

Then as if it were magic, the view screen gave a clear as day picture, this thing in the outer 


	4. THE DAY AFTER

CHAPTER FOUR: THE DAY AFTER 

While over on the array the crew went through major exams and testing for what thought they do not know, but one by one they began to wake up and they began to realize that they were gone from their ship and were put in a situation that was dangerous or possibly deadly, the Captain realized that they were now in a situation were they were weak and alone, then an officer came across the communications system and said 

"Captain Lutgen, The Maquis ship is powering it's engines." 

"Tractor the ship and hail him I will be right their!" 

Once on the bridge the Captain looked and asked, "How long were we over on the array?" 

"We were over their for three days!" 

"Three days!" 

"Captain he's responding." 

"Open a channel." 

"Channel open!" "Hello, My name is Captain Kenneth Lutgen of the Federation Starship Voyager, Chakotay we are in need of your help, is any of your crewman missing, if so we are in the same situation one of crewman did not come back I think we need to work together, do you agree?" 

In dismay thinking that he is being set he look at the Vulcan who he thinks is on his side, the Vulcan gives his approval and as it was Chakotay responds "Three of us will beam over to your ship!" 

While waiting for them to beam over Captain Lutgen asks, "Computer how many crewman unaccounted for?" 

The computer responds "One Ensign Val Connell!" 

Right after all is said and done Chakotay and three of his crew appear on the bridge of the ship with phasers in hand, the security officer pulls his and Captain Lutgen tells him to lower his weapon, just like that the crewman lowers his weapon and all is good, but just when all is good Stacy enters the bridge and sees the three crewmen from the other ship, just as it was and the anger that came with it Chakotay looks at her and say's "Well look who is here a criminal, what did you do this bribe someone from Starfleet Command, bribe your daddy who is the what Admiral or who is it that paid you bar bill this time you no good..." 

Right as Chakotay was about to finish his last words Captain Lutgen turns to him and says, "She is apart of my crew, I expect you to treat her with the same respect as I would treat a member of yours!!!" 

While he was saying this he noticed that Tuvok was looking at him just by the way he was looking the Captain was getting the impression that he was glad this was all over and done with, so in an effort to show he was glad to have him back aboard he say's 

"Tuvok glad to have you home with us!!" Right after that was Chakotay turns and looks at the Vulcan, anger in his eyes he then turns again to look at the Captain and then he makes his remark on the whole situation "So what was it you were to do? Deliver us in to their waiting hands?" 

Knowing well that in away Tuvoks mission was to do just that but to be impressive he responds, "I was sent to observe Maquis activities and then deliver you into their waiting hands!" 

"Well at least you were doing your job and her over there, I do not about her!" 

That comment alone angered the Captain, I mean after all Stacy might have been a criminal and just an observer but now in the time when Voyager just lost her Lt. At con Captain Kenneth Lutgen needed her and the experience she possessed, so he looked at Chakotay and said, "Look, we both lost crewman do to this array, let's find them and then get the hell home, we do not this part of space, all we know is that their could be some type of alien that could kill us and then do with us as pleased, so let's get them and then get out of here!!" 

Chakotay in agreement he said, "We will go back to our ship and begin organizing a team of our own that will work with yours too and then we will begin to find them, is that good enough for you?" 

The Captain in his own mind wanted to yell at Chakotay and tell him where he could take his ship and then shove it, but he knew if that happened their would be an armed conflict or something so he responded by saying, "Ok then that sounds good enough to me contact me once you are ready." 

Once the two crewman of the ship left Captain Lutgen turned and said, "All hands ready your stations and begin repairs on the ship, we have a huge task at hand and we need to get under way, Captain out!" 

Then if wondering what do I do I do for a helms officer, he looked at Stacy and said "Stacy, take the helm!" 

After the word was given to get to the helm she looked and began to wonder why he told her to go to helm, after all she was to be an observer and observers do not do this, their jobs are to observe and give guidance when it is needed, but she did as told and took the helm. After all this was done the Captain need to know where he could find his crewman so he ordered a scan of the area, ships planets things like that, when the officer at tactical began to scan the area he found an "M" class planet just 3 light years from where they were holding position, Captain Lutgen hailed the Maquis ship and told them of this and Chakotay agreed that they needed to start their, so they both laid in their course and began their voyage to the planet. On the way the two ships came along a big debris field they scanned it and found that their was one life form inside the ship so the Captain ordered the officer to hail the ship, after this was done the officer reported that their was a channel open to the other ship knowing well how to deal with these situations the Captain looked at the screen and said, "This is Captain Kenneth Lutgen of the federation starship Voyager, we mean you no harm." 

This alien so funny looking with different color skin and wild hair and other things that were wired turned to the view screen and said, "This is my debris get your own, I am on a salvage mission, I found this first!" 

The Captain looking at this alien thinking we do not need your "junk" said, "Do not worry we are interested in this stuff, we are from another galaxy somewhere called Earth, it is over 70 thousand light years from here, we were brought here by an array..." 

Then as if it were an everyday story the alien said, "Well then, if you are not interested in the debris then let me tell you my name Nellix, and this thing an array you said it has been bringing ships here now for months, are their any crew missing?" 

"Yes, it just so happens that the both of us are missing crew, do you know where we could find them?" 

"OH why yes, yes, you see these people called the Ocompa he cares for them, they call him the Caretaker, he provides them with what they need and gives them the things they need to survive, but I do not if they would be their." 

The Captain looking in complete amazement said, "Ok then we will beam you over to your ship and put you debris in our shuttle bay, if that is all right with you?" 

"Beam" 

"Yes sees we have this technology to transport you from one end to the other without harming them, if that is all right with you!" 

"Well then beam me over then I am ready!" 

Nellix not knowing what this was going to feel like or even know what it would be like raises his hands and stands back. Meanwhile while Tuvok was waiting down in the transporter room, When the officer had him Tuvok told him to energize, as if it were magic Neillx was standing in front of him looking around scared of what he just been through, then in excitement he goes to Tuvok and says, "Boy this is a big room, look at all of this stuff, What does all of this do!!" 

"It would take a lot of time to expain, let me show you to your room, maybe you would like you would like to take a bath!" 

In confusion Nellix looks at the Vulcan and asks, "Bath, what is that?" 

Meanwhile back on the bridge Captain Lutgen the crew have decided to go to the planet but first they have some questions about this planet, who are the Ocompa, are they friendly are they hostile, what are their cultural believes and do they have warp capabilities, the crew still in debriefing look ate each other just as they break to go their station, Tuvok was to go and get the alien who's name was Nellix and bring him to the bridge so they could better understand the situation they are up against. When Nellix arrives Captain Lutgen looks at him and asks, "Is this the planet the Ocompa live on?" 

Nellix not so sure responds, "Well maybe, most likely, not for sure but it is a possibility, how ever we will need water, and lots of it to." 

The Captain wandering why he would need to bring such thing was amazed at the way Nellix handled himself. "Ok then let's go to transporter room 3 and go down there and then get our people." 


	5. FIRST CONTACT

CHAPTER FIVE: FIRST CONTACT 

While in transporter room three they get their things ready to go down to the surface and look for their people, Captain Lutgen is looking around at the two crew's, One Starfleet and the other Maquis, While he was looking around at them he was thinking what will happen if we do get stuck here in another part of space, will these two crews make it, will they learn to get along, while in thought the transporter officer tells the Captain that he is ready to transport them to the surface, Captain Lutgen gives the order and the officer transports them to the surface. While on the surface the Captain looks around in curiosity's wondering what happened to the planet, where are the people who live here at, and how do they survive on this planet, after all for a class "M" planet their should be water, plants, trees, people wondering around having fun recreating, and enjoying the things that their culture likes to do, but where are all the people, in confusion he looks at Nellix and asks, "Where are the people who live here at?" 

"Oh you mean the Ocompa, well they are here but we have to go and talk to these people called the Kazon Ogla they will know where we could find them!" 

"The Kazon Ogla who are they?" 

Now the Captain thought oh boy we are in trouble who are these people what are they like, man to many things to remember but he was sure of one thing, this would make one hell of a report when he had they got back home. While walking on this deserted planet they came up on this little city, it looked old and abandoned but Captain Lutgen saw some people they were running to them yelling things at Nellix, Captain Lutgen thought that this would be good, maybe they are friends with him, then all in the blink of an eye they grabbed him raised him and then they took the weapons of all the officers that were on the planet while they had their trained on them. After all of this happened Captain Lutgen thought to himself this is not happening, it can't be, Nellix was put up against the wall he was talking to some of the Kazon military officers telling them he needed to talk to their first Maje the ever so wise Jabin!" 

Looking around trying to get some ideas to get their weapons back and then get their people out of their, this guy came out of this complex, he looked at Nellix and warned his people away, Captain Lutgen wondering if this Jabin dude hoping that it is so he could get the answers that he needed to get the crewman they lost. Jabin looks at Nellix and asks him "What do you come to steal now you thief?" 

"Jabin I brought you water, water Jabin for all the things that I took from you, show them Jennings!" 

Knowing well she needed to do she handed Jabin the water bottle and watched him take a drink, then Nellix told him, "There is more, their ship has this technology that can make water out of thin air but you have to help us first!" 

"Help you, how can I help someone that has the technology to create water out of thin air!" 

The Captain was watching these men for a few minutes and then he decided to interject what might be the best thought yet, "Yell here let me make you a deal! If we give you the water can you tell us where we might find these people called the Ocompa?" 

"Well sure, she is Ocompa, but what would you want with them, they only 9 years and they are worthless, she escaped from an underground cavern only few get out and wonder to the surface, but they always go back, we caught her before she had the chance to but she will not give us the information we seek to find these people!" 

So in honor of the agreement that the Captain made Captain Lutgen tapped his communicator and said 

"Voyager, beam down the water containers we set up!" 

Then right out of thin air came two containers, they were filled with water, all the Kazon ran to these and grabbed as much water as they could but before they were able to begin taking water from them, Nellix pulled out his phaser and pointed it at Jabin, "Drop your weapons or he dies, NOW!" 

Knowing that Nellix meant business Jabin ordered his crew to put down their weapons and so they did. Although Nellix had other plans while the Starfleet crew grabbed their weapons Nellix told a girl named Kes to come here after he did that he also said, "Captain, I strongly suggest you get us out of here!" 

Without further delay Captain Lutgen tapped his communicator and yelled, "Voyager 6 to beam up!" 

Before the transport procedure began Nellix shot at the two big water containers and they watched the Kazon fight over the water that was poring out of them. Once back on Voyager Nellix looked at Kes and asked her, "Told you I would be back didn't I dear?" 

All were stunned and turned and looked at the two hugging each other in love. Captain Lutgen suggested that they get Kes down to sick bay so she could get treated for her injuries, while in sick bay their was disagreement between Nellix and Tuvok, Tuvok out of logic asked, "If you knew that our people were not down their then why did you lead us their?" 

"I made a promise to Kes that I would return for her!" 

"Well you should have let us know, so that way we knew and could take the proper security precautions!" 

While all of this was happening the Doctor turned and gave his medical opinion, "This is sick bay not a chat area if you wish to chat go somewhere else do not..." 

Before the Doc could finish, "Computer deactivate the E.M.H program!" 

The Doctor disappeared and the Captain yelled, "I do not care about what just happened, let's just find our people and get the hell home!" 

Nellix with other things in mind told Kes, "Well now that I have you back, lets go and live our lives!" 

Kes knowing that their crew was on their planet responded, "We should help these people get their crew back, they helped us now we should help them too!" 

Captain Lutgen was confused, these people were strange, and first they meet this alien named Nellix then the Ocompa then the Kazon Ogla, what next? In acceptance Captain Lutgen responded, "You know where our people are being held?" 

"Yes the Caretaker has been bringing people their for months, but they all have died from this rare illness, we have not been able to figure this out though, I will lead you through one of the caverns, the one I came through should still be open!" 

Now the Captain was getting short fussed, but he kept his faith that Kes would help them find their people and get them home. Once on the surface they entered a cavern that led them to a city where it was bigger then the Voyager crew and the Maquis crew had expected, Kes took them to a person who might know where the sick were taken after they brought here by the Caretaker, Daggin was his name when they got to the garden where Daggin was working and Kes picked him right out of the crowd, "Daggin, I have brought some people who are trying to find their missing crew, do you know where they are taken once they get here?" 

"They are taken to a medical facility on the other side of the colony!" 

Before he could start his next sentence another man came along using his powers to talk in their mind he said, "They are not to be here, they do not belong here they must go back from where they came!" 

Kes knew that these people did not have the ability to talk using their minds so she told he guy, "They do not posses the ability to talk with their minds you will have to speak if you wish them to answer you!" 

"You do not belong here, Kes why did you bring them here, they might be helping the Kazon!" 

"NO, they rescued me from the Kazon, they are trying to find two of their crewman they were brought here by the Caretaker. Where are they?" 

"They are on the other side of the colony, but they maybe dead most people who are brought here by him do not live no more then a week, but they have not been seen for days." 

"Good then they might still be alive, follow me!" 

So as ordered they followed her and she told them where one of the caverns were, "Stacy and Nellix you go to that one over their Chakotay and I will take the one over their, if you find them get them to the surface and contact us!" 

So as ordered they went to the caverns, once they entered they saw two different kinds of footprints, once Stacy saw them she knew that they were in here. So she yelled at Nellix "This way, come on!" 

Going up the stairs they saw this light, once they saw the light they ran to it and seen their men laying their . 

"Jennings to Captain Lutgen, We found them Captain and we are getting them to the surface now!" 

"Good Stacy we are on the way get back to the ship as soon as possible!" 

Meanwhile back on Voyager Rollins who was left in charge was monitoring the array, "Captain, the array has quit firing energy surges at the planet but it arrears to be getting ready to fire something else, maybe a weapon of some sort!" 

"Acknolaged, keep me informed!" 

Then as if it were not enough Rollins came over the communicator, "Captain it is firing en energy weapon at the planet!" 

Back on the planet surface Stacy taped her communicator and yelled, "Jennings to Voyager, Lock on to my com badge and beam them to the ship!" 

Nellix in disbelieve looks at Stacy and says, "You are not planning on going back in there are you?" 

Stacy responded with, "Yes, why?" 

"Well then may the foolish get luck and be brave!" 

"You look after them honey and keep them safe!" 

Jennings and Nellix went back into the cavern to get the remaining crew and lead them back to the surface. Once they found them Nellix grabbed the Captain and Tuvok, Stacy went for Chakotay, Chakotay looking injured yelled, "Get out of here can you not see that this is going to collapse any minute?" 

"Yeah but I figure if I save your life then your life belongs to me!" 

"Wrong tribe!" 

Stacy knew that if she helped that his life belonged to her but as stubborn as he was he was not going to let her help him, finally Chakotay got tried of it and said, "Well fine if you want to help I will let you, if I am going to die at least I will get to watching you go with me!" 

Stacy knew though if she moved just right she would get them both out of this mess. Once she had Chakotay in her hands she lifted him up and took him to safety but not a minute too soon for right after she did the staircase collapsed and it fell to the ground where thee stairs would forever lay. 


	6. THE FIRST BATTLE

CHAPTER SIX: THE FIRST BATTLE 

Once all of the crew Starfleet and Maquis Captain Lutgen with the others knew they had to get their stations and so it was they left sick bay once again, this time the doctor was angry they were leaving and they still were injured, he advised them like a doctor would do but once they were gone he looked and said out loud, "You forget to turn off my program, again!" 

Once on the bridge Captain Lutgen asked for a status report from Rollins, Rollins responded with, "Their are three Kazon ship approaching they are charging their weapons and preparing to fire on us and the Maquis vessel!" 

The Captain knew he would have to go over to the array and get the Caretaker to open a rift for both vessels to return to Federation space. So Captain Lutgen and Tuvok returned to the array. 

"Tuvok go and find the section that contains the helm so we can go home." 

While Tuvok was trying to find the panel to get both ships home Captain Lutgen went to find the Caretaker and see if he would help them get home, some how he had to explain that the ships he brought from the other side of the galaxy did not belong here and that they wanted to go home. When He found him the Caretaker looked up at him and then looked back down at the banjo he was playing, Captain Lutgen sat next to him "Help us, help us return home to where we belong!" 

"I can't if I do that who will keep the Ocompa safe, they will end up getting overruled by other aliens in this space. No, no I can't you do not understand they are children they do not how to take care of themselves!" 

"Why, why did you do all of this, bringing us from our homes and putting us through hell with your medical exams, I do not understand?" 

"I did it because their is a debt that I never can repay, see we are just like you explorers, their were two of us, we were running an experiment and something happened. No you must leave I activated a self destruct mode this whole installation will explode in 5minutes leave while you can." 

"No I can not do that, we want to go how, our home not spend the rest of our life's here, you need to help us, did you ever stop to think that the Ocompa will adapt and take care of themselves? In our culture we learned how take care off ourselves and better ourselves as well, even children need to grow up!" 

"No, if the Kazon get ahold of this array they will annihilate thee Ocompa, I am sorry but I can not send you home!" 

Captain Lutgen knew that this was not going to work but yet he could not leave this array knowing that innocent lives will be at steak, yet then their was the prim directive which stated that they were not aloud to interfere with other cultures that were not yet warp civilized do too the repercussions it would have and the Ocompa were still pre-warp. Right as Captain Lutgen reached his decision Tuvok came around and then Stacy came over their communication badges, "Captain, we are taking a beating over here how are things going over their?" 

"We are still trying!" 

Then Chakotay came over, "We will take a little heat off your backs but we will not be able to take much we are barely maintianing power and our shields are damaged." 

"Ok, we will give you about 5minutes Captain and that is all!" 

"Acknowledged!" 

Captain Lutgen turned and looked at Tuvok, "Captain I believe I know how to return us to Federation space but it will take at least several hours!" 

"We do not have that much time, he activated a self destruct and this array will explode in 5minutes." 

"Do you want me to deactivate it?" 

"No, we must stay and help finish what the Caretaker begun!" 

"Captain, in doing so we are violating the prim directive!" 

"Are we? We did not ask to be involved but we are, and there for in this case the prim directive would apply!" 

Meanwhile back on Voyager they were taking a beating by the lead Kazon vessel they were making sure that Voyager took a beating and then some. The Maquis vessel was the same, Chakotay knew that they were not going to make it through this battle alive if they stayed on this ship so he called over to Voyager 

"Hey Jennings have one of your Starfleet crackerjacks standing by to transport my crew to your vessel!" 

"Ok I will." Knowing well what Chakotay was doing Torres began to transfer the power supply to the engines so he could do what he needed. Once that was done everyone but Chakotay went over to Voyager, On the bridge Stacy was watching and waiting but when the ship got to close Stacy yelled over, "You are beginning to break up, I am going to get you out of their!" 

"NO, don't just a little longer!" 

Right as that was said the Maquis crew came onto the bridge and watched on the view screen to see what was happening. Voyager and her crew did not yet know that they would be stranded in the Delta Quadrant but they knew that they would now have to be one crew and a good one at that!! Finally when Chakotay knew he was to close He yelled over, "Now Stacy!" 

Ad they were able to transport him before his ship hit the Kazon's. After the transport Chakotay went over hit the Officers shoulder and said, "You can tell them they have!" 


	7. LAST WORDS

CHAPTER SEVEN: LAST WORDS 

Captain Kenneth Lutgen and Lt. Commander Tuvok were over on the array while all of the things were going on. Captain Lutgen was talking to the Caretaker in hopes that he would help to send them home. 

"Please, help us reopen the rift that sent us here, you are the only one who can do that!" 

"But you see I can't, if I do that who will look after the Ocompa?" 

"Listen we do not belong here, we belong on the other side of the galaxy 70 thousand light years away from here, besides in our culture we had to learn how to evolve be ourselves, the Ocompa have to learn to do the same!" 

"Listen I have a debt that can never be repaid!" 

"You mean all of this was your fault, you mean to tell me that their planet being in the condition that it is, is all because of you?" 

"Yes, we are just like you, explores, but something went wrong!" 

"You mean there is another you?" 

"Yes she is out their somewhere, you see when we came here something happened an accident now I have to provide for them fix what I did!" 

While in conversation Captain Lutgen Received a Communications signal from Ensign Val, Captain, We have a problem. We are taking hits left and right how much longer will you be over there?" 

"We are almost done, hold on!" 

Then Tuvok came around and said," Captain I think I have found the computer to send us back to Federation space but it will be several hours before I can open a rift to get us back!" 

Now if it were not a ruff situation Captain Kenneth Lutgen had to make a choice, how far does the prime directive apply even in the situations that they are in, after all they are not in Federation space anymore and their for it would be hard to apply things beings they are the only ones that can enforce the Federation protocols for the prime directive. Captain Lutgen looks at Tuvok and says,"We do not belong here, We did not ask to be involved in the situations that have transpired, but yet here we are faced with this problem, do not use the console let's get back to the ship and prepare to blow up this installation!" 

Tuvok knowing well that Captain Lutgen was not making the choice out of logic but of peace for the Ocompa and their civilization, but yet he knew as well that they need not to get involved,"Captain, need I tell you that the prime directive here seems to apply?" 

"Yes Tuvok, I know but even though we are here we need to do what is right. The prime directive states that we are not to get involved in pre-warp civilizations, but the thing is we are involved and we need to protect, your orders are to prepare two tricobolt devices and we are going to destroy this array! Understood?" 

"Yes Captain I do!" 

While on the way back to the ship Captain Lutgen made sure that he would have a good speech to back up his actions but he also had to realize that he would now have not one crew but two, a Starfleet crew and then the Maquis crew. Once on the bridge Captain Lutgen gave Tuvok the order,"Prepare the tricobolt device to fire on the array!" 

"Stacy move the ship away to a safe distance so we will not sustain anymore damage!" 

"Val hail the lead Kazon ship!" 

Knowing that their were a lot of orders being given and a lot going Captain Lutgen watched both crews to see how each member would handle what was about to happen. As though knowing himself that were going to be a lot of things changing aboard the ship Captain Lutgen wondered one thing, how would both crews manage and get along. While he was thinking of this the view screen came up and Jabin was their,"Jabin, I am warning you to move your ships to a safe distance, I plan on destroying this array so no one can control it and or harm the Ocompa!" 

Not knowing that Jabin was going to do he stood in hopes that Jabin would leave and that there would be no more conflicts,"No, I will not. I will not let anyone with such power to do such things!" 

Knowing that this had to be done Captain Lutgen yelled,"Tuvok, are those devices ready?" 

Then out of anger only thinking that the Captain was bluffing B'Elonna turned,"Why, that is our only way home, and you are going to destroy that array? How are we going to get home? You just can't decide the rest of futures as." 

Knowing that this had to be done Chakotay turned and put his hand on Torres shoulder,"He is the Captain, stand down we have to listen to him now!" 

During all of this commotion Captain Lutgen was watching the movements of both B'Elonna and Chakotay, which is when Captain Lutgen knew that Chakotay would make a good officer, first officer that is. 

"Tuvok, fire those devices now!" 

As if it were nothing they all just stood back and watched as the device made it's way to the array, then with a sudden burst of fire the device hit the array making it explode so the Kazon would not be able to get control of the array and kill or do damage to the Ocompa. Captain Lutgen knew now more then ever that these two crews would have to bind together as one crew on one ship. Once all was said and done the console at Val's station began to go nuts letting the crew know that they had an incoming message, Val yelled,"Incoming transmission!" 

The Captain Knew it would be Jabin and knew that Jabin was going to state his peace, On screen!" 

"You have made an enemy today Captain!" 

Once Jabin was done Captain Lutgen went to his ready room and sat down, looking at his pictures wondering what was happening back at home, but now more choices lay ahead, what will they do, how will they get home, will Starfleet Command be looking for them? All these questions ran through Captain Lutgen's head, but the other problem, Stacy, She was only to be an observer now she will have to become part of the crew, a first officer beings his was dead and the other problem, two crews under one ship of Command knowing that this could not be Maquis ship but a Starfleet ship with the same rules and regulations as if it were like they were at home. IT was now going on 1500hrs (3:00) and the Captain needed to do something now, he had already talked to Chakotay and gave him the rank that he would have, and talked to him about his crew and how they would adjust on a Starfleet ship. Now came the other part, without wasting time he yelled over the Communications system,"Stacy, Please report the Captain's ready room at once!" 

About three minutes latter the ready room doorbell went off and the Captain knew it was her, "Come in!" 

"Captain you wish to see me?" 

"Yes, please sit down, it seems we have a problem, we now have another crew aboard as you already know and I am without a helm officer, How do you think I should solve this problem?" 

"Well I do not know, but what will I do after all I was just to be an observer?" 

"Well I will tell you, First of all you have a body guard, Chakotay, he said something about you saved his life and now it belongs to you. Is that true?" 

"Yes, yes it is and I believe I am going to like this!" 

"Oh I would not be so sure of that, as you know I had to take on the other crew as well Chakotay is my First Officer everyone will have to report to him for their duty shift as well as take any problems they may have to him, As far as the other problem on this day I entered into the field log rank of Lt. Commander to Stacy Marie Jennings. Congratulations I only wish your father was here to see this!" 

"OH don't worry, he will find out about it as soon as we get home, and believe you me we will. Now came the other part he addressed Chakotay and Stacy but the crew was next in line, Captain Lutgen sat up and move to the bridge knowing that he would have to be to the point. Once he entered the bridge he looked around at the crewman standing their, he walked by the stations looking into the eyes of all of them, then he stopped stood strait and said these words that had to be said,"We are alone, in an uncharted part of the galaxy, we have made some friends and we made some enemies, but let us not forget our objective, to find away home. We know that there is another Caretaker out their, we will find her we will try to find wormholes and rifts that will lead back to the Alpha Quadrant, but we have to focus on this, we have to work together as one crew on this ship & that would be a Starfleet crew. Someway, somehow we will get home, Stacy set a course for home!!!" 

After stating what had to be stated Captain Lutgen went to his chair sat down and yelled,"ENGAGE!" 

THE END 

I hope you liked this story as well as the characters in it. Look for my other books filled with more adventure and more crew who want to make their home on Voyager... 


End file.
